This invention relates to the side mirror of a vehicle and more particularly, to a mirror which is provided on its margin with an indicator light which may be easily perceived by a pedestrian or a driver in an oncoming or following vehicle.
Conventional indicator means on a vehicle for serving notice to vehicles following behind or approaching in an opposite direction, when the driver is preparing to make a turn, are either positioned below the headlights or mounted at both sides of the vehicle. In the former case, the driver of the abreast running vehicle cannot perceive the indicator light. In the latter case, the indicator lights are not located in a very prominent position, especially in the case of a small vehicle having a low hull. In either case, they fail to give satisfactory results. Moreover, the driver himself often cannot see if his indicator light is operative. When the indicator light does not work, due for example to a poor contact of the bulb or the burnout of a filament, the inside indicator may yet remain bright so as to give the wrong signal to the operator.
Furthermore, in some cases, accidents may be caused by careless drivers who forget to turn out their indicator after having made a turn so that the other drivers are misguided by the wrong signal. Concentrating his attention on more critical things, an unskilled driver is liable to misuse the indicator light.
Accordingly, it is the chief object of this invention to provide an improved indicator light whereby the above-mentioned drawbacks are obviated and/or mitigated.